Lies and Truths
by lizard1969
Summary: Set after 2x20. Dyson returns with a mind-blowing revelation that will change the nature of the battle with the Garuda and his relationship with Bo. Then Bo finds herself doubting her love for Lauren as she helps Dyson on his quest. Will it bring them together or push them apart for good? Some OC on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters of Lost Girl, I'm just playing with them.

Takes place from the beginning of 2x20. My twist on the true champion and the mystery behind Dyson's cuff.

**Chapter 1**

Dyson stood in the decrepit doorway, hunched over with the weight of his impending doom. His breathing was long and laboured. He was going to reveal his secret and the world that he had carefully built around himself for centuries would come tumbling down. They'd never look at him the same way; the Ash would tremble at the revelation and Trick…would he ever forgive him? Through years of deceit and through the visage of friendship, he had fooled Trick. His head was a dangerous place to be as a multitude of fantastical thoughts vied for dominance. Dyson had consulted the wolf spirit and it was made clear that this fight was his and his alone.

Straightening up to his towering height, he took a deep breath and walked through the doors of the Dal heading for Trick's quarters. Suddenly his ears were assaulted by voices, some familiar and some puzzling. The closer he managed to walk, the more anxious his senses made him. Dyson's back arched in readiness as he struggled to keep his wolf restrained. His steps were steady yet unsure. Finally he reached the steps and descended them with stealth. Arriving at the foot of the stairs his presence startled everyone. They were all there; Kensi, Hale, Trick, Ciara, Lauren and finally Bo. He had been gone several days and he knew his return would be greeted with mixed emotions.

Kensi was the first to respond. Her face lit up and the sight of her D-man, "D-man…you're safe and you're here. Way to scare a girl. Glad you're home." Her little frame wrapped itself around the wolfman.

"Thanks Kens…" he responded with his sexy baritone voice, fiercely hugging her back. They exchanged a look. He had seen that look before. There had been trouble and he hadn't been around when they needed him the most. He had let them down. Regret and remorse filled his senses. Dyson released her slowly as he looked apologetically at everyone.

Angrily, Bo looked away towards Lauren who gave Dyson a condescending smirk, _You blew it. She's mine now_. Again Dyson kept his rage at bay, knowing he had lost his rights to Bo. He looked over to Hale, but Hale ignored his partner and returned to the icepack that was nursing his jaw. It hurt Dyson seeing his 'pack' turning on him. However when he turned to Ciara, she smiled giving him an understanding nod. She had known him the longest and she understood. Maybe the only ally left. He returned her nod. But it was Trick that shattered the intensity of the room.

"Where have you been, Dyson? We have been trying to get a hold of you," accused Trick glaring at his friend and feeling somewhat betrayed by his absence.

"Licking his wounds," slurred Hale, "and leaving his partner to clean up mess after mess…ALONE!"

Keeping his eyes trained on Trick, he placed a comforting hand on Hale's shoulder. Hale pulled away. Dyson's eyes turned to Hale, "Sorry man…I needed to regroup…I needed guidance."

Reapplying the ice to his jaw, Hale's voice was muffled, "Hope it was worth it…worth more than your friends man…your actions an' your 'tude…not cool." His head hung low too hurt to look at his partner. Dyson clenched his jaw, lifted his saddened eyes and tried to find an ally but they looked away except for Trick, who stood like an aggrieved father.

"I need to talk to you," whispered Dyson, feeling lost and isolated; his pack had turned their backs on him.

"Ok…talk," Trick spat out.

Dyson drew breath and exhaled slowly, averting the attention he was now getting, "Privately." He started towards the den. The alpha male in him didn't like backing down and he wrestled to keep control.

After Dyson's pained departure, the rest of the pack looked at Trick.

"Do you want me outside the door? Just in case," suggested Bo, feeling hurt and indignant all at once. It wasn't often she had the moral high ground over Dyson.

Trick managed a hesitant smile, "No…Dyson is many things and we might all be angry with him at the moment but I trust him...I trust him with my life. Why don't you all go home, rest up and we'll reconvene later."

They all nodded and paired off on their way out of the Dal.

Dyson was waiting patiently, sitting wide legged, elbows on knees and head in hands. He understood their reticence and their anger; but he couldn't find it in his heart to truly care about what they thought at this very moment. He was missing a vital part of himself and he was a mess. He felt like walking away but he just couldn't.

Trick stood at the doorway and looked at Dyson with a concerned brow. He had known Dyson for centuries. He regarded their friendship as one of the most precious things in his life. Dyson was like a son to him. This…worried him. He trudged down the few stairs, heavier than normal, alerting Dyson to his arrival. Dyson didn't move. Trick stopped in front of him, "Dyson?"

Lifting his head but keeping his focus down he said huskily, "Pull up a chair and pour us a glass of that scotch you keep hidden in that moldy old cupboard."

Trick didn't waste time, "That serious is it?"

"Aye, it is," he answered exposing his Scottish roots.

The amber fluid filled the glasses that both Fae held, "Dyson I know you, and I know this is more than Bo, or the Norn…what is it, friend?"

Dyson took a swig and sat back, looking at Trick, "I've kept things from you."

Trick tilted his head slightly, "We all have our secrets, Dyson."

Dyson nodded, "But this…this I should have told you."

"So speak then. Tell me and release the burden that's weighing so hard on your shoulders…" pleaded Trick.

"With everything that's being happening, I was lost and I needed some guidance… so I went looking for answers," Dyson was suddenly interrupted.

"Did you find your answers?" asked Trick intrigued by Dyson's vagueness.

"Yes. More than I had hoped for…especially about the Garuda," continued Dyson uncertain as how to reveal the rest to Trick.

"Dyson we know how to defeat the Garuda," said Trick impatiently, "with the Naga's venom. There is no other way."

Dyson finally lifted his heavy eyes and stared straight at Trick, "There is another way. It will save the Ash and it will keep Bo and the others safe."

Trick was surprised and skeptical, "I've researched and hunted down every thread of information there exists Dyson and there is nothing more."

"There is one other that can destroy the Garuda." Trick's eyes widened. Dyson took a breath and the words spilled out, "The Rí mactíre."

Trick froze. His breath hitched in his throat as he glared at Dyson, "The Wolf King! Dyson, you of all Fae should know that the **true **Rí mactíre relinquished the title and hasn't been seen since. This is your lore. You should know. The Wolf king who sits on the throne does not possess the elemental powers that are bestowed to the true heir. He cannot help regardless what the spirit says."

Dyson shifted uncomfortably in his seat, motioning Trick for another drink. Trick hesitated. Dyson was wasting his time and he needed to be elsewhere doing something productive. Dyson's lupine eyes fixed onto Trick. He reluctantly refilled Dyson's glass. "What if he can be found?" he said huskily.

"We don't have time for a treasure hunt." Trick stood up and started to pace. "He could be anywhere…he might no longer be part of this world or he might simply not care. He turned his back on his people so what makes you think he'd help…no…no there are too many variables Dyson for this late in the fight. We have a plan and we stick with it." He stopped and looked at the weary man sitting in his reading chair then quietly said, "Go home Dyson."

Dyson had expected such a reaction so it hadn't fazed him at all. Suddenly Trick saw that familiar glint of mischief in Dyson's eyes as he smirked. Trick moved closer to Dyson as anger raged through his body, "Dyson enough. Either give me something tangible or go home. We don't have time for games."

Dyson didn't flinch nor did he answer. Trick saw Dyson's left hand go to his right wrist where he wore a leather cuff. He slowly released the clasp and it fell. Dyson turned his wrist and slowly looked up at Trick. Dyson heard a gasp of shock as Trick's eyes scanned the mark on Dyson's wrist. Trick's hands grabbed Dyson's hand and wrist, trying to rub off the mark but failing to do so.

Trick's eyes were as wide as saucers and filled to the brim with unshed tears, "No…YOU?"

Dyson nodded, "I'm sorry I never told you. I had my reasons."

"Reasons? Reasons?" yelled Trick throwing his hands up and pacing the floor. "Do you know the impact of keeping this secret from our world, Dyson? The tragedies that could've been avoided…the people you've deceived."

Trick watched Dyson carefully and saw hundreds of years of tortuous pain suddenly appear of his face, etched deep and solid. Trick was angry but despite the revelation, he knew Dyson. They had fought together. They held each other's confidence and this was no less than Trick's own charade. His anger abated. "Tell me everything Dyson," said Trick pulling the adjacent chair closer to Dyson, trying to reach out to his friend..

Dyson looked at Trick briefly feeling the sting of shame. "It all began…" started Dyson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Dyson's memories in italic.

**Chapter 2**

Before Dyson began, Trick motioned to the door and it slammed shut. "For our ears only." He sat on the edge of the chair, anxious as to how this incredible secret had slipped through his ever-watchful gaze. "Go on…"

Dyson shifted in his chair as he placed the glass down and rested his arms on his thighs and replaced the cuff…just in case. "When my father died I was a youngin'…a child, more interested in hunting and playing than anything else. I had no idea of what was to come. Weeks of mourning passed and it was time for the next king to be chosen. The preparations had gone on forever it seemed. Hours before the ceremony, Mother kept me by her side afraid I'd run off. Had a habit of doing that."

"You mean _have_," interjected Trick raising his eyebrows.

Dyson looked up at him and nodded. _Point taken_, he thought and then continued, "The trumpets blared and I saw my brothers convene in the antechamber of the ceremonial hall. I remember struggling against my mother's grasp and looking up at her face as she told me how important this whole ceremony was (_hush Dyson, my dear. Be still. You follow your brothers, ya kin and stand still. This is very important. Do it for ya da. You were always his favourite.)_

However, my eldest brother Rufus wasn't too happy about me being there and told my mother so. (_He shouldn't even be included ma…he is too young.)_

My mother glared at him, the only one who would dare to, and held me closer. She wasn't going give in to Rufus. (Y_ou are all sons of the Wolf King and you are all worthy, Rufus. Quell your arrogance._)

My five older brothers led us into the ceremonial hall and we formed a circle around the royal runes that laced the marble floors. In the centre was a raging fire. I followed the smoke as it danced up and out through an exit in the stained glass dome. It was magnificent. The leaders of the five royal families started to chant and drums beat a steady rhythm. The fire crackled and hummed as it became larger and more frightening. Then all of a sudden, a white iridescent cloud appeared from the fire and the chanting stopped. Its form changed from wolf, to human visage to mist as it spoke…

_The new Wolf King will be chosen_

_To continue the great race of the wolves_

_On him will be bestowed the power and wisdom of the elders past_

_His heart must be pure and strong,_

_Compassionate and selfless_

_His mind must be beyond parallel_

_And his spirit brave and loyal_

I remember it swirling around and around, making me dizzy. I looked over to my brothers. They were so reverent and intense. Then it hit me. A bolt of energy coursed through my veins, my body was lifted as I lost any sense of where I was. I saw our past and heritage…I saw my father, smiling and then a burst of concentrated pain hit my arm. I was chosen and branded. I fell and I remembered no more. But I felt strong, powerful…invincible but frightened," Dyson rubbed his face with his hands and breathing deeply took up the glass and took a drink.

With furrowed brow, Trick leant back on the chair, "That must have been…hard for a child."

Dyson gave him a knowing smile.

"So Dyson…couldn't the decision be overruled?" asked Trick still trying to make sense of it all.

Dyson was quick to answer and the pain of it all, caused anger to surface, "NO…no. Once chosen, there is no other choice." He stood up abruptly stretching his long agile legs. "That's when it all started…my brothers began fighting and there was so much discord in the family…all over me. I didn't want the kingship. I wanted to go hunting with my friends. I was only 14…so one day I ran away, and ran into the woods until exhaustion took over. I don't know how long I was asleep for when I felt something wet against my hand licking my fingers. It was a she-wolf, a magnificent white she-wolf. She led me to the nearest village.

'_Go Dyson for now…time will come when you will need to be the king I saw in you,' _she said. And I've been on the move ever since; always on guard, always alone with my secret…until now."

The creases of worry that Trick had memorised on his friend's face had vanished. Dyson seemed different…liberated. Trick got up and moved towards Dyson manoeuvring his head to catch his eyes, "I don't know what to say dear friend."

Dyson pursed his lips as he ran his hand over his mouth, "They can't know. No one can Trick. I'd rather them hate me."

"I understand. Blood honour," said Trick offering Dyson his forearm.

Dyson smiled and returned the gesture, "Blood honour."

"So Dyson how do we defeat the Garuda without the Naga's venom? It will be hard convincing the others to change plan," Trick explained seriously.

"No need to change. I'll play along and then make my move. There is no need for the Garuda to think anything is different. He has enough of an advantage. The wolf spirit said the Garuda will be at his weakest when he thinks he's won. I won't let you down Trick…I won't let anyone down…not again," Dyson explained grabbing his jacket turning to leave when Trick grabbed his arm.

"Dyson, the attack is planned for tomorrow. We're meeting here," reminded Trick softly.

Dyson nodded knowing he didn't have much time. "Oh before you go…" added Trick, "how will you fare when the deed is done?"

A chill ran down Dyson's spine as he turned and walked out silently. "Dyson? DYSON!" Trepidation filled Trick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dyson arrived at his place anxious to sleep in his own bed. It had been a while. He noticed a familiar smell…Kensi. A genuine smile formed on his sumptuous lips. How he had missed her! He opened the door and there she was perched on his Triumph. "Hey, mea casa sua casa it seems," he said smiling and strutting in while removing his jacket.

Kensi straddled the bike and started playing with the handle bars, "You're a fae-hole you know that D-man."

Dyson stopped and looked at the young human. She was so young, so fragile so insignificant yet her respect meant everything to him. It saddened him that he had hurt her. He looked at her and found it hard to keep his stoic façade in place; his eyes glistened, "I know."

She couldn't believe his answer, "You know huh…well that's just wunderbar." She jumped off the bike and stood right in front of him. She hated that he was so tall. She looked around and noticed his tool box. She stumbled to it, dragged it to where Dyson was standing, in total fascination. She stood on it and stood eye to eye, "This is better. Why did you have to be so freakishly tall…anywhoo. Where have you been D-man? They all thought that you had left the sinking ship, vaia con dios, asta la vista but I was in your corner…I know you. You wouldn't leave us." Her eyes were so innocent and earnest.

He blinked her stare away as his hands grabbed her by the shoulders and hoisted her down, "Hands off the merchandise wolf man," she joked but he turned away. "Dyson? We've always been able to talk. I get you and boobalicious are complicated and she's swinging with the other side right now, but you and I…we're compadres, mates…talk to me, " she pleaded.

Dyson loved Kensi. She was the little sister he never had and she was right, he could talk to her. He'd tell her just enough to make her happy and maybe lighten his mood. "Good to see you Kensi. Wanna a drink?" he said pouring himself a water.

"No...and definitely not water. I want to know where you went and why you've been acting so mysterious, Houdini," she scolded.

"I needed to clear my head Kens…I needed to reconnect with my wolf, focus on what's truly important …find myself," he said trying to be truthful.

"But now?" asked Kensi moving closer to Dyson.

"Now most of all. I hurt a lot of people before I left…Hale, Bo…you. That's not my nature. The Norn took more that what she agreed to and I've been dealing with that. I am sorry Kensi," he said raw and exposed.

She moved closer, "Yeah you have been a dick and douche bag and…"

He tilted his head smiling. "But you didn't have to leave. I know you wolves like to go all lone ranger sometimes, but we're your friends, your family. We can help you."

"I know. I'll remember that next time. I promise." He uttered each word with sincerity. It even took Kensi by surprise.

He couldn't let her go on any longer. Kensi had the uncanny ability to draw blood from a stone and in this case, secrets from a wolf. So he changed subject, "I noticed Bo and Lauren."

"Well you know Bo, now that she has the all-you-can-eat at the human buffet and you weren't here, Lauren took advantage. But she'll never be to Bo what you are D-man…you guys are epic…like Romeo and Juliet, Hero and Leander, Catherine and Heathcliff, Jack and Rose," she tried to argue.

His smile never waivered, "You do know they all ended in tragedies."

She waved her hands in the air vigorously, "Blah, blah, blah…semantics. The point is their love was great and powerful and volatile and forever. Don't give up on it Dyson."

He brushed a stray hair from her face and his eyes softened as he spoke just louder than a whisper, "That ship has sailed Kens. The Norn took it all…I can't give Bo what she needs and she deserves to be happy." Kensi scoffed. "No listen. I will always be there for Bo **and** you, but nothing more. She is just starting in this life and I've lived for so long…she deserves someone better."

"D-man," she whined and hugged him, "I love you."

He hugged her back fiercely, "Love you too kid. So you back on Team Dyson?"

She looked up, "Don't tell Bo but I never left." They both chuckled.

Then Kensi pulled away donning a more serious face. "So tomorrow…you'll be there having Bo's back, won't you?"

"Of course, whether she likes it or not," he said vehemently.

"Good…well I should go and polish a battleaxe or two." She grabbed his arms and looked into his languid dreamy eyes, "Tomorrow at the Dal at 10." She gave his arm a pat and started her way out when Dyson called her back.

"Kensi." She turned as he moved towards her.

"I need you to do something for me." He gave her a piece of paper. "Tomorrow when the Garuda has been destroyed, you will need to read out these words. You'll sense when…please. Don't let anyone stop you. You're the only one that can do it Kenz…"

She opened the paper and noticed words written in some sort of old Scottish Gaelic, "Ok Poirot…what's with the mystery?"

"No mystery. Say you'll do it. Promise."

Kensi nodded, "Yeah…ok…enough with the intense already. Dyson what are you not telling me?"

He looked at her and smiled. She loved his smiles. She loved how his smiles made his blue eyes sparkle. But this smile didn't. She knew she shouldn't press any further so she smiled back, and waving her peace sign she left, leaving Dyson thanking the Powers that be, for the little human.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kensi where have you been? There's so much to do," whinged Bo, too focused on assembling their arsenal.

Kensi didn't answer. This made Bo stop what she was doing and look at her friend who in the meantime had settled on their couch with a tub of triple chocolate fudge ice-cream. A annoyed Bo stomped over, "Really Kensi? With everything that's going on you dig into the ice-cream without me?" Then she smiled. Kensi finished licking the spoon and passed it onto Bo.

"It's really happening isn't it?" sighed Kensi.

"Yep…no running away from it…I'm the Ash's champion and it's my fate, I suppose. But Kensi I want you to know that if things go south, you have been the best thing in my life," Bo was saying when Kensi cut her off.

Kensi put her hands over her ears and started, "_lalalalalalalala _Can't hear you! Can't hear you giving me your deathbed speech. I don't want to hear it. We are going to de–garuda the Garuda and then we're all going to live happily ever after."

Bo returned the spoon and looked at her best friend sympathetically, "Kensi…this is serious."

"I know…I get it…end of the world and all, but we need to stay positive…you sound just like wolfman." Kensi quickly realized what she had said and blinked at Bo open eyed, like she had revealed the biggest secret in the world.

Bo pulled away slightly staring at Kensi hurt by the revelation, "Is that where you were?"

"Yeah, since when is that a crime?" asked Kensi trying to defend her actions, which she really didn't think needed defending.

"Since…oh I don't know. Since HE left and…he LEFT US to go gallivanting across the world because he isn't man enough to face what's coming," she said all self-righteous.

"YOU don't really believe that boo…it's Dyson…D-man…our champion…he'll fight to the death with us. We need to trust his motives and he _also_ gave me the whole deathbed speech as well and it kinda spooked me out," finished Kensi staring into the ice cream tub thinking back on the memory.

But Bo didn't hear the last part of Kensi's speech instead she stared at Kensi glassy eyed. "So he'll fight with us…Dyson will be there?" sounding like a little lost girl.

"Of course…he'd give his life for you, hell he gave up his lovin' for you."

"I know and I don't know. He gave up so much and I just didn't think he'd want to give anymore…when he won't let me give him anything to show…" she trailed off.

"How much you love him…"

Bo nodded, "Yeah," she whispered. "You spoke to him. How did he seem? He seemed different when he walked into the Dal. There was this aura of real power about him…almost godlike and primitive."

Kensi smiled at Bo. Her love for Dyson was so transparent no matter how hard she tried to disguise it through Lauren. "So how is he? Where did he go?"

Kensi put all jokes aside and turned to face Bo, "I didn't ask where he went. It didn't seem important. He seemed ok but you know D-man plays his cards really close to his manly well-sculptured chest…"

"KENSI!"

"Ok…but you're right. He seemed different…ethereal, omnipotent, powerful and then he gave my this piece of paper." Kensi pulled it out of her pocket, opened it and handed it to Bo. "It's in a very old language and he wants me to read it out loud tomorrow after the Garuda is defeated. He wouldn't tell me why."

Still looking at the words, Bo asked, "He didn't tell you anything else."

"Nup, nada. You know Dyson…man of many words," Kensi said sarcastically.

"Do you think we should show it to Trick?" asked Bo still transfixed on the words.

Kenzi pulled the paper out of Bo's asserting her ownership of it, "No."

"Why? It could give us a head's up on what Dyson knows?" argued Bo, almost pleadingly.

"I know you're scared. We all are chicka…you need to focus on your role in this. YOU are the champion. YOU will defeat the Garuda and we will be there. We will have your back!" said Kenzi sounding so strong and so mature.

"Since when have you become the adult in the relationship?" asked Bo pulling Kenzi into a tight hug. "Ok…I'll let it go. Dyson obviously has something up his sleeve and I should just trust everyone to step up."

"That's my Xena Princess Warrior. Now we're packed for tomorrow so let's catch some zzzzzs," said Kenzi as she escorted Bo to her bed.

**Next Morning at the Dal**

"So where is he Kenzi? You said he'd be here," Bo hissed at her sidekick trying not to draw too much attention.

Kenzi turned her head around one last time checking whether Dyson had arrived, "Well…he promised he'd come Bo. I don't know what to say." Dyson was letting her down and the sheer implication of that was choking her. She needed him to be here. She wasn't ready for Dyson to disappoint her.

"Trick…has your source located the whereabouts of the Garuda?' asked Ciara wanting to press forward with the battle.

Trick's head hung low, "No…no word from Mole yet. It shouldn't take him much longer."

Suddenly the doors flung open and all eyes fell on the figure holding a very heavy duffle bag, "Val! Girl whatcha doin' here? Does dad know about this?" said Hale stomping towards Val.

She ignored her brother as she deposited the duffle bag onto the nearest table. Hale was about to begin a new litany of questions when she flicked her hand and Hale went silent. She smirked, much to Hale's annoyance. Then she looked at everyone, "I raided our armory and found these century old weapons…weapons that were used against the defeat of many divinities and deities. Regardless what my brother thinks, I am a champion with the sword and I can look after myself. I'd be honoured to join your crusade."

Trick looked at Bo, who smiled acceptingly, "We would be honoured Val."

"Thank you," answered Val then she flicked her had and Hale blurted out, "HELL NO!" Laughter erupted defusing the anxiety and tension that was building. Then Trick's phone rang. He looked around before answering it.

"The Dal, Trick speaking."

"_Trick, Dyson. I've located the Garuda's refuge. He's hiding in the basement floor of the abandoned asylum for the criminally insane. The place is surrounded with his henchmen but I've found a way in through the storm water pipes,"_

"Dyson are you sure?" asked Trick avoiding the curious stares of the others.

"_Yes!…I feel his power, his presence. I'll be waiting at the end of 59__th__ street, past the disused Myers warehouse. Don't be long…"_

"I won't be there. I'll be with Lachlan in case the Garuda comes after the Ash," explained Trick. That had been their plan all along.

"Mar sin leibh!" replied Dyson disconnecting the call. (Goodbye to you, farewell)

"Dyson…Dyson," yelled Trick frantically into the receiver, sighing heavily at the lack of response.

"What did he say? asked Bo as the team moved in closer.

"Dyson has found the location of the Garuda. You need to go now. He'll be waiting for you," said Trick very tersely.

Everyone scrambled, picking up their belongings and exiting the Dal when Ciara grabbed Trick's arm and pulled him aside, secretly, "There's been talk in the old country that a great elemental power has been awoken Trick…a power stemming from the Wolf Spirit. What is Dyson up to?" Her fairy huntress eyes boring into Trick's soul.

Trick stood his ground, "What makes you think I know what Dyson's planning? Dyson has been for weeks without a word. This is Bo's quest at the Ash's bequest. Dyson said nothing to me about defeating the Garuda let alone this great power you're alluding to."

She turned to face him and her face grew deadly serious, "You are lying to me Blood King."

Trick managed to suppress his anger, "You need to hurry." He yanked his arm from her grasp and hobbled away. Ciara watched him leave. She knew something wasn't right and it frightened her. _Fae gods help us, she prayed._

**At the abandoned asylum for the criminally insane**

As they all made their way closer to the storm water pipes, Bo saw Dyson waiting, leaning against a wall. _Could that Wolfman get any hotter? she thought. _Realising the nature of her thoughts, she shook her head and tried in vain to focus on the task at hand. She hadn't spoken to him since his return and was almost afraid to…so much had passed between them and she was anxious that there'd be no return. Dyson watched her walk towards him. She saw a look that she'd never seen before and it scared her. He was cold, indifferent and aloof yet a certain stirring of passion and power emanated from the man. She drew breath and stood in front of him, "So this is the entrance?" was all she could manage to say without making eye contact.

Dyson smiled sardonically and waited for the others to catch up with Bo. "Yes. Fifty metres in and there's a small engine room then it's a maze of corridors leading to many rooms and one leading to the Garuda," said Dyson mechanically almost devoid of any emotion.

Kenzi spoke up, "So Bo how do we do this?"

Bo looked around her and saw their eyes looking at her with such hope and guidance. "Ok…I think we should split up and like…divide and conquer. Kenzi you go with Hale, Lauren you go with Ciara and Val," then she paused and looked up at Dyson whose face was unreadable, "and Dyson will come with me. Your tracking ability will lead me straight to the Garuda." The others nodded and started moving into their small groups.

Dyson straightened up and the others paused. They were drawn to the fae standing in front of them, "I need Kenzi with me. Val can go with Hale."

No one said a word except Bo. "I thought I was running the show," she said defensively.

"You are. I think Kenzi should come with us…that's all I'm saying," his low voice reverberating with sexuality and authority.

Bo remembered the paper and the favor Dyson has asked of Kenzi. It made sense he would make that request, "Is that ok with you Kenz?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah…I've got the two strongest fae in my corner…I'm not gonna argue. Don't want you two fightin' over lil' ole me," she said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

Nothing more needed to be said as they entered the pipe.

xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The storm water pipes were just as Bo had expected; smelly, dank and dark. She held her sword tightly as she tried to keep up with Dyson's long stride, "Hey wolfie, wanna slow down a bit."

Dyson didn't respond for a while. It irked Bo, "I see you're still an asshole."

"I thought time was of the essence. It'll be able to sense us soon and we need to hurry. Your opinions of me aren't relevant right now," answered Dyson. She understood the implications of the Norn's actions but Dyson was never unfeeling like this. It hurt her and to her dismay she was worried more about Dyson than her battle with the Garuda.

The light grew as they came to a stop. Dyson paused and sniffed the air then proceeded into the engine room. "This is it. Those are the corridors that lead to other parts of the asylum. That one leads to the Garuda. Your call now Bo." Dyson looked down at her and moved so she could have the position of authority.

She acknowledged Dyson with a thankful glance, "Ok. I'm really not one for soul stirring speeches but here goes. Thank you all for coming on this mission. I know we are all risking a lot but when it's over the drinks are on me." She smiled at all of them and they all smiled back; her gaze lingering on Lauren's the longest until she heard a low guttural growl. _After all this time he's still jealous, _she smiled then said, "Let's go!"

Dyson, Bo and Kenzi waited for the others to leave when Kenzi turned to Dyson, "Let's go you bloodhound."

Dyson smiled growling, "I'll let that slip Kenzi only because it's you. This way." Bo watched the interaction between her besties and noticed a certain level of trust and friendship. _When did that happen? _she wondered_. _**She** felt like the third wheel.

They walked for a while and all was quiet until Dyson stopped, causing the girls to look around. "I smell rats," he said before he yelped and stumbled, "Take cover Bo." Three henchmen sprung from their right. Bo leapt forward decapitating the leader with her sword then spun around to impale the second, but he managed to charge, crushing Bo against the wall. Dyson had just managed to pull the arrow from his thigh when the third rat shifter charged towards him. Dyson wasted no time in thrusting the arrow deep and hard into its heart. The rat shifter fell hard and dead. Then he turned to see Bo struggling against her assailant. He sped over, grabbing the rat shifter's head and tearing it off its body.

He stood panting as he moved closer to her. Bo could feel the heat of the kill radiate from Dyson's body. Her senses became overloaded and her eyes flashed hungry. She looked up and finally after all those weeks of his absence; she looked into his sleepy sensuous eyes. She was lost. It was his voice that brought her back, "You can snack later, pet. Let's go."

Dyson winced as he placed weight on his injured leg. "Dyson?" came Kenzi's voice laced with concern and fear, "You're wounded."

He looked down at his wound and without batting an eyelid, he dismissed it, "I heal fast. Come on." He grabbed Kenzi by the arm and hoisted her up. Bo hadn't moved. "Bo!" Dyson yelled, "We need to go!" He started walking quickly and the girls followed.

After several minutes, Dyson stopped. "D-man, have you got its scent?" asked Kenzi. Dyson's face spoke volumes. Ignoring Kenzi's question, he spoke to Bo. Kenzi took offence throwing her hands in the air, "That's right. Ignore the human."

"Shh!" Bo and Dyson hissed simultaneously. Kenzi's eyes widened and locked her lips throwing away the key.

"You ready?" asked Dyson. The game was on.

Bo nodded, pulled back her shoulders and marched ahead of Dyson who kept Kenzi behind him. He turned to her briefly, "Kenz did you memorise the words?"

"Yeah." She looked scared.

"Remember, only you can say them. Say them loud and clear, repeat them if you need to after the Garuda has been slain," reminded Dyson grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Easy up there wolfman. I got it."

The corridor ended and Bo found herself flanked by Dyson and Kenzi in a huge room adorned like a nest and there perched in the centre was the Garuda in the form of a man. Laughter erupted as he left the perch and started to walk towards the trio, "So here are the chosen few who will be bring the downfall of the great Garuda." His laughter filled the room again. He sauntered towards Bo, "Oh the gossip is true, you are very beautiful Succubus."

"And deadly," she finished.

Ignoring the succubus with a deprecating look and a stifled laugh, he turned his attention on Kenzi, "Is this your pet? Quaint." Then with a flick of his hand, he propelled Kenzi towards the back wall. She hit it with a thud, regained her wits and scampered behind a pillar.

"Kenzi!" shouted Bo, raising her sword but to no avail. Another flick and the sword flew out of her hands; disarmed and scared.

"You wait where you are gorgeous," he crooned. Bo hated feeling powerless but she needed to be patient. Once his guard was down, she'd strike. That wasn't the only weapon she had at hand.

His attention went to Dyson, "And the wolf shifter…Dyson isn't it. Loyal to the Blood King." The Garuda stopped suddenly from probing Dyson. His eyes had seen into Dyson's soul. This was different. His smiled dropped and Dyson could see trepidation in them now. "It can't be. **You** can't be here…"

In an action that could've been described as quick as lightening, Dyson grabbed Bo's arm and growled, "I'm sorry." He hit her from behind and she fell. Then he turned his attention to the Garuda.

The Garuda probed again, "The Wolf King? You! Dyson the wolf shifter!"

"Oh I'm more than that," Dyson growled exposing his canines. "Spiritus et virtus voco Fenrir…show me yours and I'll show you mine."

The Garuda stepped back almost tripping over his fear. He freed himself from the bodysuit as Dyson started to change to the horror of the Garuda. Dyson morphed into Fenrir, monstrous wolf-son of Loki.

Kenzi crawled over and grabbed the unconscious Bo and dragged her to safety behind the pillar she had taken refuge before. She patted Bo's cheeks, "BO! Come on please wake up…please. I need you." No response from Bo but a terrifying sound came from the centre of the room. Slightly releasing her hold on Bo, she twisted her body and peered ever so sheepishly. Her eyes slowly widened in horror as the Garuda, having discarded the human, hovered in the air burning with flames of hatred and defiance. Then against Kensi's better judgment and fearing the worst for Dyson, she looked his way. Dyson, the man she would easily call brother, wasn't there. In his place was a bloodcurdling creature. It was the size of a horse with the anatomy of a grotesque wolf, fiery hellhound eyes and teeth created for torture and gruesome death. Kenzi stifled her scream. She had to keep Bo safe. This was NOT Bo's fight; this was the stuff of demon gods.

As Dyson's transformation was almost complete, the Garuda's claw struck his right side making the monstrous wolf stumble to the side. The injury didn't seem to slow Fenrir as he launched his muscular body onto the Garuda; one claw tearing through its left wing causing the bird to smash against the wall entwined with roots. It regained its balance not before, Fenrir charged again extending its jagged elongated claws ready to eviscerate the bird. But reading the wolf's motions, the Garuda struggled and managed to shift its weight using its able wing. Fenrir managed only to rip into the bird's side. Injured, bleeding and failing in its attempt to defeat the wolf, the Garuda took time before launching its last attack. He knew the wolf would wait. He knew the wolf like to play with its victims. Suddenly the bird deity didn't feel so omnipotent. Fenrir stood back, a sickening menacing snarl forming from his hideous and deformed mouth as it waited. It enjoyed killing slowly. It enjoyed the game.

Meanwhile Hale, Val, Ciara and Lauren had found Bo and Kenzi. "Oh…oh you guys are safe? All good?" panicked Kenzi. No one said anything as their eyes were transfixed on the supernatural sight in front of them.

It was Ciara who spoke softly, "So the rumours were true. Fenrir has been unleashed."

"Who? What? Where? Professor Dyson in the aviary with a set of claws? What's a Fenrir?" exclaimed Kenzi almost to the point of hyperventilating.

Val responded crouching next to Kenzi, "A creature from the depths of evil. A creature that only haunts one's nightmares. It won't stop at the Garuda so if we make it out alive I will tell you its story."

"O…k…" managed Kenzi as she felt a stirring. "Bo…Bo!" Lauren was immediately seated next to her lover.

"What happened?" asked Lauren feeling for Bo's pulse and lifting her eyelids.

Kenzi was about to answer the question when Bo hissed, "What happened? Wolfman hit me over the head." She pulled herself up unawares of the battles ensuing in the adjacent room.

"He did say sorry," added Kenzi sheepishly.

"Really Kenzi…where is he? If he thinks…" Her eyes fell on Hale and on Ciara, then she followed their gaze. The anger that was fuelling her strength dissipated as she let herself slump against Lauren.

"What…?" she stuttered, too horrified to utter anything else.

"D-man…"

The Garuda found its balance; its abdomen bleeding profusely, its wing ripped to smithereens and its head battered and bruised. Notwithstanding its injuries, it readied itself for its final stand. It opened its wing then emitted a frightening screech as it launched itself onto Fenrir. Fenrir growled and leapt into the air, finding balance on its hind legs as its huge jaw and jagged teeth found the Garuda's neck. The bite was swift and savage. It tore at the flesh as the head lolled to the side and blood sprayed the ceiling. It stumbled but held its ground. Fenrir threw the chunk of flesh away, bouncing too close to the frightened audience. Then opening its cavernous mandible, it ripped into it again, tearing at it and thrashing it about like a kitten playing with a ball of string, until the head fell to the ground and the light was extinguished from its eyes. Not satisfied with its kill, Fenrir clawed open the Garuda's chest. It thrust his claws into the chest and emerged with the Garuda's heart. He held it close then it disappeared into its mouth.

The audience stood agape for fear of alerting Fenrir that they were near. The monster was satisfied and it let out a blood-chilling howl, smashing the surrounding windows. The audience cowered for protection.

"O fae-ing hell…what do we do? Did we just swap one baddie for another?" asked Hale. "Should I try to subdue it?"

"No it won't work on Fenrir…it's just too primitive. I know there was a chant to release the monster from this world but I don't know it…I am sorry," explained Ciara, grabbing her daggers.

Then realization struck _only say the words when the Garuda is dead. _ "Kenzi those words that Dyson asked you to memorise? Say them…say them now. We'll protect you," encouraged Bo. "He won't hurt us."

"He won't hurt Kenzi because she is human and of no significance…us on the other hand. Dyson was smart in choosing you," offered Ciara.

"We'll still protect you Kenzi," reinforced Bo glaring at Ciara; definitely too many bitches in the kennel.

"Ok, Dyson had faith that I could do this…here I go," said Kenzi, her voice trembling and small.

She stood up and walked closer to Fenrir, who was licking its claw. Its head snapped to the right as it heard Kenzi approach. It snarled and growled. Kenzi had never ever seen anything so evil and putrid. But she was brave…she was Kenzi. It padded towards her; its body moving so fluidly and lithely for its hulk. She moved back and started to recite the words, "Et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos, et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos, et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos…"

Fenrir loved the power possessing the wolf king gave him and was reticent to leave. It fought the chant. It stepped closer to Kenzi, but with every step the beast contorted and twisted on pain. "Et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos, et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos, et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos," she continued. Again he continued to step towards her and again, it warped and skewed and howled in agony. Kenzi looked towards the others. They nodded encouragingly. Again she recited the chant, "Et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos,et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos, et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos," and she stopped. Fenrir had dropped to the ground causing the ground to tremble, as its body was changing and shifting horribly. It howled and yelped, it growled and cried. Kenzi turned towards the others again, "I'm hurting Dyson…he's in so much pain."

Bo walked towards her, "He knew what he was doing…you're saving him Kenz."

Kenzi was crying seeing her friend in so much pain and agony. "Help me!" she said. Bo motioned to the others and they approached the unearthly scene. They all chorused in, "Et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos, et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos, et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos!"

Fenrir stopped moving. "I've killed Dyson."

"No, watch," uttered the sage Ciara.

Then a grey dark cloud formed around Fenrir, hiding its form. They held their breath as they retreated just a bit. Then an explosion as the cloud shot into the floor, causing the ground to tremble, shake and crack. Large fissures made an intricate pattern around Dyson's prone body. He was naked, sprawled on the battle-weary ground bleeding from the claw injury of the Garuda.

Dyson was back, in body anyway. They had succeeded in killing the Garuda whilst keeping the Ash, the Blood King and Bo safe. But at what cost? They weren't sure. There were going to be many questions and a reckoning between the friends.

NB: et dimisit exercitum deportari ad inferos = release the host and banish it back to hell

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who's following…

**Chapter 5**

The sight that lay in front of them was terrifying. The Garuda lay torn open sinews, blood and flesh littered the floor; the head resting mangled a few feet away. Dead.

Dyson on the other hand was spared death; barely. He lay motionless, bloodied and unconscious. His unmoving body was just as horrific. His friends were paralyzed with fear. Ciara was the first to come to her senses. "Does someone have a coat or something we can use to cover him," yelled a desperate Ciara looking at the others pleadingly whilst kneeling and stroking Dyson's battered face.

Without uttering a single word, Hale removed his woolen overcoat and hurried towards his still partner. He gently placed it over Dyson's beaten and bloody body. "Hale is he alive?" asked Val, bravely requesting the information the others were too afraid to ask. She still harbored sentiment for the wolf that ravished her the night of the party.

Hale looked up at Ciara then hesitantly placed his fingers on Dyson's carotid artery, momentarily slipping on the fresh blood. The waiting was torturous as they held their breath. "I can't feel anything." The words catching in his throat.

"NOOO!" screamed Kensi, "it's my fault. I should have said it faster or earlier or…" Bo grabbed her as Lauren pushed forward past them.

"Not your fault Kensi. You did everything right," said Bo trying to comfort Kensi whilst keeping her own emotions in check.

Lauren's medical instincts emerged as she grabbed Bo's arm. "Hang on to Kensi," said Lauren morphing into doctor mode. She threw her medical bag onto the floor and grabbed her stethoscope. Looking up at Hale, "Help me turn him." Hale nodded. Dyson was all limbs; sweaty and bloody. It made the action difficult. But now she was in a better position to examine him. Her medically trained fingers moved lightening quick. She probed and prodded until the stethoscope was positioned just right. She waited, moving it infinitesimally until her face changed. Her eyebrows drew close as she concentrated on the faint thumping. She pulled the ear tips out, "There's a heartbeat. He's alive. We need to get him to the compound so I can help him."

The others all nodded except for Ciara. "No we take him to the Dal. You can patch him up there. He needs more than you can offer. He needs Trick," she dictated. Bo had never seen this side of Ciara. She could see why Dyson held her so close to his heart and why one day she would entertain the thought of a threesome.

"The Dal does not have the necessary equipment I need for Dyson," Lauren argued back, standing up ready to defend her reasoning.

Ciara didn't back down either. She took a step forward, yet it was so quick and so fluid, Lauren was surprised to find Ciara so close. "Dyson's body will heal. It's his psychological state I am concerned about. You are JUST a human. What you know is naught compared to our knowledge. It's who we are. You should not presume to be the almanac of the Fae world. He needs Trick. We take him to the Dal." Ciara turned and eyed Hale and Val. They nodded and they didn't hesitate to go to Dyson's aid.

They walked out struggling against Dyson's dead weight with Kensi at their heels. Lauren stood dumbfounded. Her role as the Ash's sanctioned physician gave her a certain level of status among the Fae. She was regarded an authority. No one questioned her and she never had to defend her role until now. She felt humiliated and belittled. It was only when Bo touched her shoulder that Lauren was awoken from stasis. Her eyes were glistening and it broke Bo's heart. "Lauren," comforted Bo. Lauren slowly turned to face her.

"She had no right to say what she did. I mean who is she anyway. She shows up now and again, reconnects with Dyson, flaunts her fae-fairy ass around and talks to me like that," said Lauren holding back her emotions. "I know I still have a lot to learn about the Fae world and all its mysteries but I am trying and I always do what I think is best for the patient. There's no love lost between Dyson and I, but I would do everything in my power to help him. I swore an oath Bo."

Bo needed to nip this in the bud. Her lover was in pain and hurting. She loved Lauren and she hated seeing her so upset but on the other hand, Ciara was right. Ciara was part of the old Fae world, privy to secrets and knowledge beyond the human realm of imagination. Lauren needed to understand that. Bo had to mend these broken bridges. "I know Lauren, and no one here is doubting your ability. We all know how dedicated you are to the Fae." She stopped for a moment and turned Lauren around so they were face to face, "I know how hard you work to keep us safe. This is not about you, really it isn't. We are all scared. This is about the best care for Dyson and Ciara knows stuff that we don't. So please don't doubt yourself now. You are valued and I love you." Bo kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but one of compassion and comfort.

"Thank you. I don't deserve this attention from you right now. I know how much you care for Dyson and it's Dyson who needs our attention. I should be with them, learning and helping," she smiled through her hurt.

"Ok, let's go then."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dyson was brought to the Dal much to Trick's horror. "Here lay him here. What happened?" Trick asked the group as he scurried around grabbing blankets and cushions. Kensi explained what she saw, then Ciara finished off the recount with the word Fenrir. Trick's face blanched in horror as he locked onto Ciara's eyes. His mouth tried to repeat the word. Ciara saw him struggling and just nodded.

Bo was confused by Trick and Ciara's moment. "So apart from being this bad-assed gigantic wolf-thing-monster, who's Fenrir? Why are you two freaking out?"

Trick ignored her question and turned to Hale. "Fine. Pretend I'm not here."

"Hale, you and Lauren need to get to the Ash. Tell him to send the cleaners to the asylum to wash away any traces of supernatural misadventure. Tell him Bo was magnificent in the kill. Do NOT tell him about Dyson's involvement. Tell him Bo was exhausted and she'll arrange a meeting for tomorrow. The truth must be kept from him…from everyone, Light and Dark. It's what needs to be done, to protect Dyson," instructed Trick with a sense of urgency and doom.

"Yeah man…keep me posted. Come on Doc," said Hale urging Lauren on with a wink then bending over and gently slapping Dyson's unconscious form. "Hang in there wolfman."

He was half way to the door when he heard Lauren's voice address Trick and he stopped. He knew she wouldn't go easy and he sighed. "Trick I can't lie to the Ash…to Lachlan," said Lauren standing her ground.

Trick's face became enraged but he kept his cool. "Lauren I understand I am asking you to betray your loyalties but it's not something I do lightly. Please trust me. I will explain everything. But we need to contain this before it destroys us. If you won't do it for us or Dyson, do it for Bo." Lauren wasn't blind to Trick's honesty. She turned to Bo who looked at her lovingly. _How can I betray her_? she thought.

"Fine. I am doing this for Bo. Then you will tell me everything Trick," she said strongly with a slight tremor in her voice. Trick nodded, as did Bo. Then turning to Hale, "Let's go."

"You know what you're doing don't you Trick?" asked Bo moving closer to her grandfather.

"I hope so…"

Then Kensi broke the tension, "While you two are chin waging, Dyson's bleeding. He needs help not promises."

"Of course Kensi…I'll get the first aid kit," said Trick.

"I'll patch him up, after all that was my task during the wars. I've patched up many of his wounds," announced Ciara earning a sideward glance from Bo. She attended to the wound that snaked around Dyson's taunt and sculptured torso. She had missed him so much. Regardless of the hurt they had both inflicted on each other, she loved him. He had always loved him. Ciara's hands moved swiftly. She cleaned the wound and stitched up the several deep grooves where the Garuda's talons had struck. Then turned to Kensi, "Take this and apply it to the scratches on his face and arms." Kensi nodded but her hands were shaking with fear.

Suddenly Bo grabbed the ointment for Ciara, "I'll do it. I think Kensi needs to sit this out." Ciara nodded in understanding. "Trick, take Kensi."

Trick sat Kensi down and poured her a stiff drink. Then he remembered the bar…THE BAR. He turned to Val, "Val would you mind manning the bar while we address this down here?"

"Of course Trick…I'm at your disposal…as long as it takes," and she left to go upstairs.

It left Bo, Ciara, Kensi and himself watching over Dyson. He went straight to his bookshelf and started pulling out old dusty volumes, then endeavored to flick violently through the books.

Bo watched and listened, then she turned to Ciara who had settled in a chair near Dyson. "Will he make it?" asked Bo, trying very hard to check the tears from falling. She had tried to remain detached and aloof; like she didn't care. But the truth of the matter was that she loved Dyson. It was a love that had been imprinted on her soul from the moment they met. She had tried to deny it and run away from it, but it had been useless. He was her home.

"Wolf shifters are fast healers, more efficient than most Fae. His physical wounds will heal," answered Ciara. Pre-empting Bo's curiosity on the matter, she turned her attention to Trick. "Trick, have you found anything? Any sign that a wolf-fae has survived this before?" asked Ciara, her eyes not leaving Dyson's.

"Ciara, he is not just any fae…he is the – " Trick held his tongue and looked terrified. They didn't know and he couldn't tell them. He had sworn a blood oath.

Bo stared at him, expecting Trick to finish his sentence, "He is what?" This prompted everyone to look at him.

"He..he..he's a very old wolf shifter and he's stronger than we give him credit for. I'm looking…but I can't seem to find anything." Trick avoided their looks of curiosity and buried his head in the book he had been reading hoping that they had swallowed his pathetic lie.

Bo moved closer to Dyson's prone form and ran her hand through his hair looking at him lovingly, "You stubborn pig-headed idiotic old wolfman." Then she looked up at Ciara and whispered, "Trick knows more than he's letting on."

Ciara nodded, then turned to Trick, "What are you hiding Trick?"

Trick eyes narrowed as he studied Ciara and Bo, wondering whether he could break his oath. "Trick!" insisted Bo.

Trick looked over to Kensi. She was fast asleep so he whispered. "I swore a blood oath. I can't," confessed a defeated Trick.

"He needs help…help that you can't seem to find. So we play 20 questions. You answer yes or no." Trick nodded. It was true. He had no answers to how to help Dyson and he needed help. "To be able to channel Fenrir he has to have great elemental power…is that true?"

Trick nodded. She was on the right track.

"Ok…elemental power is bestowed by the spirits usually to fae of noble blood…is Dyson of noble blood?"

Trick bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Is he royalty?" Trick's eyes widened as he nodded.

"There are only 3 noble wolf-fae families left. He is a Thornwood. There are no royal families of that name. Unless he has changed his name. Has he Trick?" speculated Ciara staring at Dyson then looking over to Trick.

Trick nodded sheepishly. _Why would he change his name? So he wouldn't be found…so he could hide_ thought Ciara. Suddenly it hit her. She looked up at Trick, wide eyed and in shock. She didn't bother saying his surname. There was one thing that would confirm her suspicions. Her hands frantically searched for his right wrist. Bo looked at her confused.

"Ciara…no," pleaded Trick. She didn't heed his request. She noticed the cuff was missing, a fall-out for the transformation. She took a deep breath as she turned it over and there it was…the sign of the wolf king; the sign that her Fae had learned to respect and fear for eons. She let out a small whimper as her hand shot to her mouth.

"Trick…is this true?" she asked with quiet fear.

"Yes…no one can know Ciara. They'll come for him…the Ash will want to use his power to gain the upper hand over the Morrigan. He'll be hunted like I was in the beginning," said Trick sadly.

"I know…so we need to cover this and it stays between us ," motioning to Dyson's wrist. Trick nodded and then walked over to an old bureau and pulled out a very old and tattered cuff.

"This should do for now." She picked up his hand and he was so cold. "Trick another blanket…he is so cold."

Bo looked in utter amazement, as Ciara and Trick seemed to be talking another language. She was lost in whatever they were talking about. Sure, she was new to this world but this was so alien to her. She placed her hands up, "Ok, ok everyone slow down and please tell me what you two are so huffy and puffy about? What is the Wolf King? And why is it catastrophic and yeah….?"

Ciara looked at Trick. It was a look of secrecy and fear. "Bo needs to know…everything and so do I," said Ciara.

Trick looked at his granddaughter. She heartbreak was so clear. It was obvious she loved him. "Fine. Bo sit. I'll start from the beginning and no interrupting until the end Bo." She nodded as Trick unraveled everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Off in another time and another place, a light appeared. The ceremonial hall was engulfed in the purest of lights that beamed throughout the castle. The Queen Mother, the Wolf King and the others came running into the hall, lifting their arms to shield their eyes from the brightness of the light. Rufus walked reverently towards the Wolf Stone. It hadn't shone since it had chosen its rightful heir. Now it was shining again. "Mother what does it mean? I don't remember this ever happening in my lifetime," asked Rufus.

She gently grabbed his arm. "The Wolf Stone has been awoken."

Cameron, a younger son asked, "Awoken? Why?"

"The true Wolf King has initiated his power. Dyson has finally become what he was chosen to be," explained their mother.

Rufus had been King for centuries and this news startled him, "So where is he? Will he come to claim what's his?"

The Queen Mother noticed the fear and anger in Rufus' voice, "Don't be afraid child." She walked closer to the stone, placed her transparent veil over her head and face, then placed her weathered hands over the stone. Suddenly the light stopped filling the cavernous rooms, yet they shot directly into her hands; the power filling the Queen Mother with awe. It seemed the longest time as they all held their breath until she closed her hands and the light was go. She swayed and Cormack grabbed her.

"Mother?" he asked, concerned for her well-being.

She turned to face Cormack, "I'm fine child. It is your brother who is not well. He has channeled Fenrir to defeat the Garuda and now, is caught between realms. He needs the power of the Wolf Stone. He must be brought home to heal."

The shock look on Dyson's brothers said it all. Dyson had surprised them. They thought their brother dead; yet he was alive. They thought their brother a coward; yet he defeated the Garuda at his life's peril. What else would he surprise them with? They needed to seek him out and bring him home. They would resolve the rest together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
